


Home

by PolkaDotDragon



Series: GOT Season 8 Fixes and AUs [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Healthy Jon/Dany, Home, I wanted a happy Jon/Dany ending, Season/Series 08, So that is what I wrote, complete and utter fluff, fuck season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotDragon/pseuds/PolkaDotDragon
Summary: Danaerys won and rules the Seven Kingdoms. But she still isn’t happy. Jon seeks to change that.Alternate fluffy ending for season 8.





	1. Home’s not merely four square walls

**Author's Note:**

> Though I’ll happily ship many ships, including both Jonaerys and Jonsa, this time I wanted to go for a fluffy Jonaerys piece. Cause while I thought they did a horrible job making their relationship believable in the show, I think the two could have worked out really well in the right situation. This story is meant to be a cute fluffy fix-it. I hope you all enjoy! Comments are always welcome and enjoyed!
> 
> (I know this isn’t the update for A World Remade, but I’ll get there eventually...)

“Home's not merely four square walls,  
Though with pictures hung and gilded:  
Home is where affection calls,  
Filled with shrines the heart hath builded!  
Home! go watch the faithful dove,  
Sailing 'neath the heaven above us;  
Home is where there's one to love!  
Home is where there's one to love us!

Home's not merely roof and room,  
It needs something to endear it;  
Home is where the heart can bloom,  
Where there's some kind lip to cheer it!  
What is home with none to meet,  
None to welcome, none to greet us?  
Home is sweet, -and only sweet-  
When there's one we love to meet us!”  
—Home Defined by Charles Swain

* * *

The Northern Army could march on its’ own, and so Jon accompanied Dany atop the dragons. Between the two dragon riders, they made quick work of Euron’s ships. And as much as Jon hated fighting, was tired of fighting down to his bones, something about the feel of Rhaegal beneath him and Dany and Drogon beside him... it felt right.

* * *

Daenerys reached for Jon, and this time he did not pull away.

“Dany” he whispered, his northern brogue warming her heart until he continued speaking. “We shouldn’t do this.”

“Why?” the queen snapped back. “Because you’re Rhaegar’s son? Targaryens have wed bother to sister for centuries. At least we are not as closely related as that.”

“I..” Jon didn’t seem to know what to say. Daenerys was in the south, but she may as well be in the North with how cold she feels inside, watching Jon turn away from her. Jon, the first person in a long time to look at her and not see a queen, khaleesi, or conquer, but Dany, the woman. And still look at her with the same amount of respect.

“Do you love me? Yes or no?” She reached up and cupped his cheek, the bristles of his beard under her small, but callused hands.

“Yes” the former King in the North said, his voice still sounding uncertain. “You are my queen.” Seeing her as a woman didn’t stop him from acknowledging her as the ruler she was.

“Then love me” Daenerys pulled him into a searing kiss. “You have denied yourself what you wanted so many times. Don’t do it now.”

The fight left Jon’s body suddenly and he lifted her, walking backwards to the bed. “As my queen commands.”

* * *

When Varys’ treachery came to light, Jon gripped Dany’s hand tightly before kneeling. “You are my queen. What they plot doesn’t matter.”

The queen ran a hand through her Northern lover’s hair. “It does matter.” Part of her was aflame with anger, but when she looked at Jon and remembered their love, she was burning with a different emotion. It let her put the anger aside. “His treachery can wait for now. We can address it when the war ends.” But that didn’t solve the ongoing issue of Jon’s position.

Jon tilted his head up, meeting her gaze with his. “I love you Dany.” And Danerys felt a young girl again, more innocent than she had probably ever been. “I love you too.”

* * *

The battle was won. When the bells tolled through the city Daenery’s army halted the fighting. When Dany and Jon entered the keep, they found Jaime sitting at the steps below the iron throne, Cersei’s head in his lap, arms limp on the ground.  
“Lannister” Jon greeted. “She dead?” He asked gruffly.

“Aye,” Jaime replied, laughing despite the tears in his eyes. “Now I am Kingslayer, Queenslayer, and kinslayer. Cursed by the gods three times over.” The knight ran his hand down his sisters hair. “Killer of rulers and babes not yet born.”

Jon didn’t know what to say, but he gripped Daenerys’s fingers tightly in his.

* * *

Later, when Jaime had left and Cersei’s body removed from the hall, Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, ascended the steps of the throne room to seat herself upon the iron throne. While this would normally be an occasion she wanted other around to see, it was just her and her loyal Northern lover. As she settled into it, Jon stood on the steps below, looking up.

“How is it?” he asked.

Daenerys leaned forward and pulled him up towards her. “Tell you a secret?” She asked, a playful smile on her face. It was the first smile Jon had seen on her face all day.

“Sure” he responded with a similar smile.

“It’s not very comfortable,” the rightful queen responded with a rueful look on her face.

Jon laughed. “It doesn’t look like it would be.”

* * *

Unfortunately, that set the trend for the next few moons. The lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms descending upon King’s Landing to meet with the new queen.

One night, as Jon laid next to Dany in her chambers, he stroked her hair and brought her pale locks to his lips. Dany turned her face into his shoulder, and her voice was barely audible. “It isn’t what I thought.”

“Hmmm?” Jon’s fingers stroked light across her face, lifting her chin gently.  
Dany bit her lip, before replying “Being queen of the seven kingdoms.” Her purple eyes locked with Jon’s grey ones, before she snuggled back into his arms. “This was everything I thought I wanted. For so long. Viserys told all these stories about this land, and what it would be like for our family to rule it. I thought this would finally be my home. Viserys and I were on the streets for years, always moving or staying with others with the knowledge that it was never permanent. The khalasar was constantly moving. And since then I’ve never truly settled. Despite the time I spent in Meereen, I was never really content. I tried to feel at home, but I looked out from the pyramid, and just wanted to run. I told myself that was because I belonged here, in the seven kingdoms.” She gripped Jon tighter, vulnerable in a way she never showed outside their chambers and Jon’s heart ached to see her so upset.

“But I still don’t feel at home.” Dany whispered into his chest.

Jon didn’t reply right away, but began rubbing circles into his queen’s back.

“I spent years in Winterfell,” he began, his voice quiet, but sure. “But with Catelyn Stark around every corner, I never felt truly at home. Even now, with Lady Stark long in the ground, I feel her ghost when I walk those halls.” Dany pressed a soft kiss to Jon’s chin when he paused. “I used to have dreams of the crypts there, looking upon the lords of winter and knowing it wasn’t my place. I tried to find a home in the Night’s Watch, and they stabbed me in the heart. But I’ve learned where home is. Home is people. Home is Sam, who has been by my side through everything. Home is Sansa and Arya and Bran, the last of the Starks still living.” Jon rolled Dany over, and hovered above her. His breath ghosted her lips. “Home is you. The first person with whom I’ve felt I can be completely myself.” He kissed her softly, nuzzling his nose against hers.

“Find home here. With Grey Worm and Missandei. With Tyrion and Yara. With me.”

Daenerys felt a burst of warmth in her chest that nearly overwhelmed her. Everything else was worth it, if she could have this. She pushed Jon back over, and climbed atop him, her thighs bracketing his hips. Their eyes locked as his hand slid up her thigh and her hand drifted past his navel.

* * *

Later, as they caught their breath, Jon thought back to what Dany had said. Their arms were wrapped around each other, their legs tangled together. “When were you last happy? Truly happy in a way that left you completely content?”

Daenerys closed her eyes, thinking back and trying to reach that feeling.  
“There was a place we lived, Viserys and I, back when I was still a child. A small home in Bravos. Ser Willliam Darry was still living then, and he looked after us. We weren’t worried about money then, or status or land. When I imagine a home, I still think of that red door.”

* * *

Dany and Jon continued to visit the dragons, who hated taken up homes in the dragon pits. Dany was amazed, and a little jealous at how quickly Rhaegal took to Jon. Soon Rhaegal was just as quick to follow Jon’s wishes as Ghost. And Dany could help but smile when she came to the dragon pits after court one evening to find that Jon had somehow gotten Ghost up on top of Rhaegal with him. It was an odd sight, but all three were peacefully napping. 

* * *

As the weeks passed, Jon saw Daenerys get colder and colder. The only time he saw true emotion was when he joined her in her chambers at the end of the day. The Targaryen queen struggled with the lords and ladies of the Seven Kingdoms. No matter what she did, she was still a conqueror, an outsider. When she adapted to Westerosi customs, they called her a faker. When she wore her Essosi clothes, they sneered. Daenerys set up her four wardens. Sansa Stark ran the North, still reserved in her interactions with the Dragon Queen, but not as icy as before the war. Robert Arryn stood as Warden of the East, having finally matured after being removed from Littlefinger’s guardianship. Tyrion had been appointed as Warden of the West, and directed the Lannister interests from King’s Landing. Adrianne Martell, the long lost daughter of Doran, appeared not two months after Dany took the throne. Apparently the Dornish woman had been held captive by an angry suitor, Gerold Dayne, also known as the Darkstar. When the Martell princess resurfaced and pledged her name to Danaerys, she was appointed Warden of the South.

Yet even with these appointments and support, the Targaryen Queen continued to struggle.

And Jon could tell Dany wasn’t happy.


	2. Oh joyous home, when built of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon continues to work for Dany’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end! Hope you all enjoy! I’d love to hear from you, either in comments or at tumblr! (My tumblr link is on my profile!)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, kudos-ed, and commmented! <3

“A perfect home is heaven's door,  
It's built of loving deeds,  
No angry frown nor biting word  
Will sow discordant seeds.

No selfish wish nor cruel act,  
Will in this home be found.  
No thought of self will have a place,  
For each to each is bound  
By ties of love so pure indeed,  
So helpful, so serene;  
That door seems portal of high heav'n,  
Rich treasures there are seen.

Oh! joyous home, when built of love--  
Foundation of esteem.  
The walls are raised from happiness,  
With love the windows gleam.  
This home will stand for aye on earth  
And through eternity,  
For God and angels hold the lease--  
The rent is sanctity.”  
—Home by Ardelia Cotton Barton

* * *

Six months after Queen Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, was crowned, Jon cornered Tyrion in his rooms. The dwarf looked up at the looming northerner and sighed.

“What do you want, Snow?”

Jon’s parentage had been a secret, so of course word of the truth was already known across the seven kingdoms. Despite that, he refused to be called Targaryen and insisted on being addressed as Jon Snow. Tyrion wasn’t quite sure what exactly the motivations for that were, but it did help a little with the political situation.

However today it was late, Tyrion was quite tired, and despite months and months of working together, the Hand of the Queen still couldn’t tell if Jon liked him.

Jon peered closer at him but didn’t respond. Just when Tyrion was about to snap at the man, the queen’s lover got to the point.

“Can you take care of the Kingdom for a moon?”

“What.”

At this, Jon’s icy exterior broke and he looked a little embarrassed. “Dany needs a break.“

Tyrion eyed the Queen’s unofficial consort through narrowed eyes. “You think I haven’t suggested it? Even when I convince her to take a break one day, she’s back in the throne the next morning.”

“That’s why we won’t be here,” the northerner says simply. Tyrion bemoaned that Jon picked up Ned Stark’s brevity.

“Oh? Where exactly do you plan to take the queen.”

“She mentioned a place in Bravos that she missed. I thought we might go there. I think Dany would like that.” Jon was the only one to refer to Daenerys so informally. Tyrion thought that the queen enjoyed having someone who did.

“You plan to take the dragons.” Tyrion had been called many things, but only an idiot would accuse him of being stupid. A ship would take more than a moon to even get across the Narrow Sea.

“Yeah.” At Tyrion’s exasperated look when the taller man didn’t say anything more, Jon continued. “We can land the dragons outside of the city and walk in on foot. If we wear simple clothes, no one will recognize us. And we can call the dragons back if we need them.” The dwarf suspected that meant Jon could call Rhaegal if needed. The Lannister Lord was not unaware that the northerner had a relationship with his dragon that even the Queen envied. Whatever bond Jon had with his direwolf had soon been replicated with the green dragon.

“Hmm... it sounds like you’ve thought this through.”

Jon looked off to the side, his face shaded and morose. Tyrion thought that Daenerys probably wouldn’t find his brooding so attractive if it didn’t come in such a pretty package. No one thought a brooding disfigured dwarf was attractive. “Dany isn’t happy. I want her to be happy.”

Tyrion frowned. “So do I.”

“You’re her Hand, you need to be focusing on the kingdom too. I just have her to think about.” Jon’s cheeks were a bit pink at the admission.

“Heh. Well you have my blessing as Hand.” Tyrion wasn’t sure if the former bastard would be able to pull it off, but what he had said before was true. The Queen needed a break. And if Jon could get her to take one, the Lannister Lord would throw him a feast.

Tyrion smiled as the man walked away. He hadn’t been sure at first, but Jon was good for Danaerys. A stabilizing force.

The dwarf slipped into his quarters. He had a letter to respond to from the new Lord of Tarth, never mind that the new lord had never been to the island. His response would go north, as always.

* * *

Jon waited to broach the subject with Dany until they were cuddled together before the fire in her chambers.

“The negotiatons with the Reach are over now.”

Dany closed her eyes and focused on the feeling of Jon’s arms encircling her. She leaned back against him further.

“The sky is blue.”

“What?” Mmmm... Dany loved Jon’s northern accent.

“I thought we were staying obvious facts.” Dany turned in Jon’s arms and quirked an eyebrow at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

“Dany.” If Jon was the type to roll his eyes, the queen was sure they would be rolling.  
She suppressed a snicker.

“Yes, Lover?” Dany took pity on her serious northerner. “You were leading to something with that comment.” She snuggled back into his embrace, reclining her head on his shoulder.

Jon let out a small laugh. He was glad to see Dany teasing. “By that you mean ‘cut to the chase?’” His tone was wry but warm.

“I just think there’s other things our mouths could be getting up to.”

Oh.

“We can talk about it after.”

* * *

Danaerys had often been frustrated that she never grew much taller. Men underestimated women enough already, and she hated those that seemed to enjoy looking down at her. She often felt that if she was taller maybe more men would have taken her seriously to start with.

But Dany liked being smaller than Jon. Depending on her mood she could be covered by him, like a breathing warm loving blanket, or curl atop him, as if she were a cat in sunny spot.

To tell the truth Dany liked everything about Jon.

* * *

The next morning Dany remembered that Jon had wanted to talk the night before. Her hands paused from where she was brushing his hair.

“We never got back to what you wanted to discuss last night.” Hmm... would Jon let her put in a couple small braids?

“Oh. Right.” He paused. “Keep brushing?” It took Jon a second to wake his mind up. Dany liked brushing his hair and Jon had found that he loved it. “We’re taking the dragons for a trip.” For all that Daenerys has no wish to share power as a queen, she seemed to like it when Jon took charge of some things in private.

“Oh? Is there some keep threatening rebellion that no one has told me about?” She went ahead and started a small braid from right above his left ear.

“No, of course not. But there is a small house I bought. The dragons are only needed for transit. No conquering today, I’m afraid.” He smiled at the feel of Dany’s fingers weaving through his hair. She was braiding it, wasn’t she? Oh well, he’d see how it turned out. She has switched from the left side of his head to his right.

“You actually used the gold I gave you?” Jon had refused all of her attempts to reward him for his help in the war. He always pushed her attempts into helping Sansa in the North instead. But Dany had still put a not insignificant sum aside for him. But until now, he hadn’t touched it. “You bought a house?” Jon wasn’t planning on leaving was he? She knew he hated the Red Keep. “You haven’t even left King’s Landing.”

“I sent a man to investigate for me. Varys helped.” He admitted. Varys has been reluctantly forgiven for his attempted treachery. His spies were just too useful and the Spider seemed truly regretful. But Dany still didn’t like the way he looked at Jon. “It’s a little house. With a red door.” Oh, was her lover trying to recreate her childhood home? That was sweet of him. “In Bravos.” Oh. “It has changed hands a couple times, but my man was able to trace it back as having once been under the name of Ser William Darry.” OH. “I got it for you.” As if there was any doubt.

Danaerys’ hands stilled in his hair. “You...” Dany knew she loved Jon and that he loved her. But this... Dany scrambled from behind Jon to climb in his lap. “You got me my house.” His grey eyes looked uncertain, as if he was still unsure of his actions with her. Foolish man. Didn’t he know she loved him more than anything?

Dany pulled him into a bruising kiss. “Marry me.” She barely recognized her own voice.

“What?” Jon’s eyes were wide.

“Marry me. I want to go to bed with every night and wake every morning in your arms.” She kissed him again. “Be my King or my consort or pick any title you wish. Rule with me, or just stay in my bed all day. Anything you want. Just marry me and stay.”

Jon kissed her in return, his hand pulling her head to his. “Silly Dany. Don’t you know all I want is you?”

And Dany was home.


End file.
